Zombie Nation
by Iron Phoenicks
Summary: A story of love death and zombies
1. the beginning

Prologue

"They are breaking through" yelled Mike as he picked up his shotgun "Raven get the kids upstairs, now" In panic and fear Raven screamed "Ok, ok" as she pulled up the children and fled up stairs. Crash The bookshelf fell down Seth quickly sidestepped to dodge it. A thousand moans filled their ears and creatures of the undead rushed towards them. They had enough ammo but just not enough time. Suddenly….

Chapter 1 the beginning

"Hey, Mike here's the latest catalogue from Smith and Wesson said the Frankie the owner of the Gun and Ammo Shop.

He handed the shiny magazine across the counter to Mike. Mike's eyes glowed as he flipped through the pages. Every month he stopped by the gun store looking forward to buying a new gun or at least look at the new shipment the store gets in.

"Thanks man. Say, what's the news on my Redhawk?" Mike ask.

"It's right here waiting for you," Frankie said walking away to the curtained door, "Let me go to the back and get it for you."

Frankie went to the back to get the gun. Mike started looking around the store seeing what he can get his hands on. He grabbed a few cases of ammo for the vast amount of guns he had already had.

"Here we go a brand new RedHawk," Frankie said pulling it out of it's box, "Isn't she a beauty?"

"She sure is," Mike said grabbing for it, "Raven is going to love this one."

"I think you are going to be using it more that her," Frank said laughing, "What else can I get you?"

"I need a few rounds for my other guns. You never know when you are going to need it," Mike said, "Speaking of Raven been wanting me to get her a pistol for when I am away. So get her a Glock 17 9mm with like a few boxes of ammo."

"Why so much ammo?" Frankie ask.

Mike begins to chuckle, "I plan on taking her to the shooting range before she uses it."

"Oh, I see," Frankie says, "Good idea."

"Can I get 150 rounds for this?" asked Mike picking up the revolver, "I want to get some target practice on my neighbors dog"

"Sure." Said Frankie as he went into the back room to retrieve three boxes of the .45 caliber ammo.

"What do I owe you Frank?" Asked Mike as he reached for his back right pocket and began to pull out his wallet.

"$2,419.67," Frankie says, "but since you are such a good customer, I'll add each a box of ammo for you."

"Thanks man," Mike says as he grabs his things and leaves the store.

As he walked out of the store Mike saw three humvees fully equipped speeding out of the city to a suburban area. Getting into his car he placed the Redbird in his center console along with the boxes of ammo. Starting his car he proceeded down Chapman rd as he turned on Thigpen he noticed sandbags and armed guards in front of the run down tenement slums. He thought to him self about the possibility of a large gang fight of these urban ghettos but wondered why the military would be interested in this.

Only slightly slowing down Mike watched brutish Marines crash through doors in teams of 4, spraying symbols on each house they exited. As he left the area he decided to get onto the interstate for the remainder of the trip. Expecting the traffic to be exceedingly heavy he was surprised to see a cement desert ahead of him. Now he was starting to panic, pushing his dark blue Nissan skyline's 300-horse power he accelerated to 135 mph and fled to get to his home and family.

Approaching his exit he saw 2 .50 caliber machineguns half hidden behind sandbags. Slamming on his brakes he began to fishtail, barely stopping before he reached the guards he rolled down the window. He noticed a guard and signaled him to go over to him.

"What is going on here?" Mike asked.

"Well sir a martial law has been declared over this entire area. Seems terrorist activity has put every one at risk, haven't you listened to the news or radio?" said the soldier.

"What? No, I have been trying to get home My wife and kids are there" declared Mike in a shaken panic.

"Sir, do you have a weapon?" asked the soldier.

"Yes," said Mike remembering the RedHawk, Glock and ammo in his console.

"Well let me in your car we are going to find your family." said the soldier as he began to pick up a SAW machine gun and walk to the passenger door.

"Albright" said Mike and he removed the lock from the door and watched the soldier enter the car.

As the soldier waved his hand, the remaining guard urgently began to remove a barely visible spike strip and lifted up the yellow barricade in front of it before giving an all clear signal. He began to drive slowly at first. Mike quickly after he sped up and began to follow the route to his house.

"Thank you" said Mike glancing at the SAW in the soldier's lap, "Is that really necessary?"

"Well I hope not but better safe then sorry I guess" said the guard with a slight grin.

"Can I ask you your name and all I mean you are helping me and I would like to know who to thank for this" said Mike nervously to the guard.

"Sure, I am Seth, Staff Sergeant Seth Green of United States Marine Corpse" he said with a proud swagger in his voice.

Approaching his house Mike saw several guards setting up light machine guns and defense placements along the street.

Mike asked "What purpose do they have out here? nothing of tactical value seems to be out here."

"That's just it we don't know why they are out here but whatever it is we have orders not to give it to them easily."

"Gotcha" said Mike turning into his house grabbing his Redbird and the Glock.

He grabbed a one of the bags of ammo, and quickly loaded the Redbird, cocking the hammer back. Walking up to the front door he was dismayed to find it busted and open he began to call out when Seth quickly covered his mouth.

"Best not to give away the only advantage we have," he said to Mike.

Silently Mike agreed by nodding his head and crouching down and swinging into the front room. Finding nothing desperately threaten he began to check the kitchen and closets of the ground floor. Seth began to trail behind Mike covering him with his machine gun.

Seth began to trail behind Mike covering him with his machine gun. Seth as pointed towards a whimpering closet underneath the stair case.

"DADDY!" shrieked a small fearful female voice from the closet.

"Riley!" said Mike as he pulled open the small door to see his family huddling there, "Raven, Raiden I am so glad you are all ok."

"Mike, baby," Raven said jumping up and holding him.

"Raven why were you hiding?" Asked Mike.

"I was watching the news and they put out an alert for the entire west side of Kansas City, and out lying areas. They said hide in a safe secure area with a weapon if possible. I was about to move the kids into the basement, but I heard banging on the door and moans outside. I grabbed a butcher knife and rushed in here," Raven replied, "I didn't have time to grab a weapon."

"Well I got you a present," Mike said handing her gun and ammo, "Now I am glad I got this for you."

"Thanks," Raven said as she began to load the gun, "It's about time I got one."

Nervously Seth began to search the ground hoping to find the answer, "We don't have much time. All we did was quarantine the area. A group a special ops are suppose to sweep the area if we stay much longer we could be contaminated."

"Contaminated!? What are you talking about? Do we need gas masks? What's going on!?" Said Mike and Raven together.

"No it's a contact spread virus is what I am told the terrorist thought maybe if they infect people that travel a lot then they could infect a larger area," said Seth as his eyes inspected the floor.

Before Seth could finish high caliber fire was heard out side and a screech of a fast moving car crashed right in front of the house! Rushing to the window Mike saw his car in a heap of fire cause by a large 4x4 pickup with several large holes in it that decide to park on top of it. A man started to moan inside of it. A pain filled grim deathly moan.

"We have to help him!" said Mike rushing to the door only to be stopped by a single mournful hand gripping his shoulder.

"No" its too late for him" said Seth.

"What? What do you mean he's still alive." Begged Raven.

"That moan is a dead give away he is definitely infected only way to help him is to shoot him in the head so he isn't slowly turned," said Seth sadly


	2. infection

1 Chapter 2 Infection

The man flailed around in his vehicular prison as he began to change into one of those horrid creatures. Mike closed his eyes as he knew he could not help him. A tear ran down his face as he fell to the floor and began to break down. Raven ran to his side and began to comfort him "Its gonna be okay baby just calm down" she said as she stroked his hair. Gunshots came from outside and everyone ran to the window. The truck was riddled with bullet holes and the man inside was still. Mike stopped for a second and listened to hear moans coming from outside. Hundreds of them filled their ears as the soldiers outside began to fire again. Not but a few minutes of firing went on when the soldiers began to scream for they could not hold off the incoming zombie horde. The soldiers were ripped apart the zombies chewing at their flesh eating them alive.

The zombies finished licking the bones clean as they wandered around aimlessly in front of the house. Everyone inside shivered in fear, there were just too many of them to hold off and the only way to survive would be to barricade all the doors and windows but making noise could cost them. They all thought and whispered their plans silently in hope to figure something out. Seth paced behind the sofa while Raven held the children. Mike knelt in the corner as he pondered about their current situation, he thought of what they could do and how they could escape this hell.

Mike slowly crept to the window and peaked out seeing that the zombies had cleared out. Suddenly a zombie crashed into the wall next to the window and began to rub its bloody face against the glass. Mike quickly backed away and stared at it in disgust " We need to do something while they are gone". Mike grabbed the sofa and slid it in front of the door while seth went and grabbed a hammer and nails out of a closet in the hallway. Seth began hammering the nails into a cabinet door that he ripped off the hinges while Mike nailed 2x4's he was using to remodel the bathroom across the door. Raven and the children loaded weapons and prepared extra clips of ammo just in case. Mike looked at Seth with a questioned look on his face "Do you know anything about this virus or what exactly is going on" Seth looked around trying to avoid answering. Mike suddenly grabbed Seth by the collar of his uniform and slammed him against the wall "What ever it is that you bastards let out here has put my family in danger now tell me what the Hell is going on" Mike said angrily as Seth slowly lowered his head. Mike let go of Seth's collar.

Seth sat down Indian style on the floor "well this isn't even the worst to come, there is a lot worse than this I'd hate to be the ones around the Phoenix, Arizona area" Mike paced back and forth still puzzled about all of this Seth leaned back against the wall and relaxed his body "the government has been working on an elite soldier, a killing machine, but everything they did failed so they decided to make it out of dead tissue." Seth paused for a second and took a deep breath "they started working on a virus that makes the tissue immune to pain, radiation, sickness and it doesn't need food or water to survive."

Still puzzled Mike paced around the room stopping every now and then to look at Raven and the kids. Seth began to snicker "and those poor bastards in Phoenix, they let the evolved ones have'em." As soon as that left Seth's mouth Mike had him by the neck holding him against the wall "why did they do it" Mike said angrily "why did they make my best friends into monsters and take almost everything I ever knew away." Mike's grip loosened as Mike began to cry again, Seth fell to the ground again "well the evolved ones move faster and are well..." Seth paused for a second "well they aren't human."

Mike fell to his knees and placed his face in is hands Raven ran over to comfort him again but suddenly Mike jumped up ran towards Seth striking his face with his fist. Seth fell to the ground his face covered in blood from his broken nose when suddenly we heard moans outside the door. "They must be attracted to the blood" Raven proclaimed as she peaked out the window, it was like a sea of reanimated corpses all of them blood craved and ready to strike. They all ran at the house charging the weak points like they knew what they were doing. One Broke through the window and grabbed Seth clawing his shoulder as Seth tried to escape.


End file.
